


The Blacksmith

by master_obi_wan_kenboneme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Awkward Flirting, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Klance Secret Santa 2020, M/M, Nervous Lance, because he always is, but modern too, modern fantasy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_obi_wan_kenboneme/pseuds/master_obi_wan_kenboneme
Summary: Lance is hopelessly in love with his family's blacksmith.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Klance Secret Santa





	The Blacksmith

**Author's Note:**

> here's the [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLaT-970LTvYdRvqQ1a5sSzvFkNlKJ6Fo_) mentioned in the chapter

Lance really loved his life, okay? He wasn’t the crown prince of the Varadero Empire, so he was able to laze about and do mostly anything he wanted on days where he didn’t have to make an appearance to the public. He loved being outside. Namely, he loved being outside when Keith was outside.

Keith was the chief blacksmith of the royal family, smithing weapons, armor, and even jewelry whenever called upon. 

Keith was also extremely hot.

His long black hair paired with an unbuttoned—or even better, completely missing—shirt never failed to entertain Lance. The puffy white shirt he had on today was rolled up to his elbows, and the young man watched the muscles in his forearm shift as he pounded the hot metal over and over again. His hair stuck to the back of his neck and drops of sweat slid down his neck, soaking the neckline of his shirt. Lance smiled softly as the man bit his lip in concentration, finally inspecting the dagger he was making. He handled it with such gentle grace, twirling it around and holding it up against the sun. Once he was seemingly satisfied with his work, he pulled a rag from his belt, running it along his neck, throat, and face. 

A long sigh escaped the brunet’s mouth as he watched Keith. He could do it for hours, frankly. It never failed to make the time pass by quickly. A ping from his phone distracted him. He picked it up and checked what it was; a snap from Pidge. When he opened it, he found a photo of himself captioned “you haven’t moved in 48 minutes”. He took a quick photo of his forehead and replied “can you blame me?”. He heard Pidge chuckle before she responded “not really”.

Lance smiled and looked back up at Keith, but was shocked to see the man approaching him. The brunet’s eyes grew wide as Keith drew closer and closer, only for his eyebrows to raise quizzically when the tall man passed by him. He jerked around, surprised. His eyes lock with  
Pidge’s who just shrugs. 

“Keith! Where are you going?”

The black-haired man shrugged a single shoulder and continued on his way.

“Hey!” He stopped again, turning to Lance.

“Uh, to eat?”  
“What? Lunchtime was like… 3 hours ago, Keith! We invited you to eat,” Lance exclaimed.

“Not all of us have the luxury of eating whenever we want, princess.”

Lance huffed and turned back to Pidge, who just shrugged. Once the man left the room, Pidge smiled and said, “You’ll get em next time, champ!”

The gangly young man threw a pillow at her and browsed on his phone until Keith was back outside.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

The prince was not in a good mood. The LED lights in his room were purple, the perfect combination between the anger of red and the sadness of blue. Music streamed through the speakers on his phone, classical music with ambient rain and slowed and reverb-ed songs. 

Give him a break, he’s a lovesick 19-year-old.

He knew that he would end up having to marry for political reasons. He knew that. Lance was aware that he wasn’t supposed to have a crush on the blacksmith, he knew that there was some young and pretty princess waiting for him in some castle somewhere with whom his parents expected him to have children. She was probably sitting in her room scrolling through tiktok, or maybe she wasn’t as lazy as Lance. Maybe she was reading, or drawing. Or running outside. All things that Lance knew Keith did. What was so bad about wanting him? What was so horrible about wanting to fall in love and have a Darcy-and-Elizabeth-esque romance?

So what if he wanted to hold another man in the old ballroom of the ancient castle, dancing to an old record that skips and warbles?

A knock on his door causes him to roll over to face the heavy oak panel.

“What?” He asks, all draw out. “Can’t you see I’m moping?”

He blushed when he recognized Keith’s arm opening the door. “I didn’t know this meant moping.”

Lance rolled back over to face his wall. He could feel Keith’s eyes on him, and the two lingered like that for a moment while Adagio in G Minor played softly in the background. 

“Just spit it out, Keith,” Lance grumbled. 

“Pidge said that I should talk to you. Apologize.”

He rolled his eyes and turned back to Keith, propping himself up on his elbows.

“For what?”

“I’m not sure, actually. Anyhow, I’m sorry,” Keith explained. 

“Is that it?”

Keith rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from the younger man before he finally asked, “You’re always like, looking at me? Why is that?”

Lance shifted his eyes from Keith to the bookshelf against his wall. Fuck.

“I think you’re really hot,” he said boldly. 

Keith’s eyebrows raised sharply.

“You do?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Keith took a step toward Lance, who didn’t move a muscle. The black-haired man sighed and roughly rubbed his face. 

“Lance, you know we can’t do this.”

“But you’re not saying you don’t want to?”

“Because I do want this, I want you! But you’re royalty and I’m just the blacksmith. It doesn’t work.”

“Keith, I—”

“No, Lance. I’ve thought of every way this ends, and none of it makes us happy.”

“You’re just a pessimist! Can you please just try? Can you even just try to let me make you happy?” Lance begged him. “I want to make you happy, kiss you good morning and good night, cook with you, give you things, lay my head in your lap while you read aloud to me a book I’ll never understand! I want to be with you. I want you to spin me around through these ridiculously long hallways. I want to hold you when you feel like giving up and to go out to stores where we can run around and buy you greasy gas station food.”

Keith’s eyes softened, his sympathetic gaze catching Lance’s as he strode closer to the large bed. 

“Of course I want to try, Lance. I want the gas station food and I want to dance and I want to read to you, why wouldn’t I? But I don’t want to hurt because of it. You’re going to grow up one day and be rid of this fantasy you’ve had of me. You’re going to go away and marry some rich lady from across the world and you’re going to leave me here. And the only person I could ever want is going to be thousands of miles away with some stranger we’ve both never met!”

Keith was waving his arms by the end of his spiel, animatedly pointing and gesturing to himself and Lance and was in the middle of making another large gesture when Lance grabbed his wrists from the air.

“Listen to me, Keith.”

The man protested with a small noise in the back of his throat.

“No. You’re going to listen to what I have to say. There is nothing I could want more than to be with you. Than to try this with you. I’ll fight whoever I have to be able to be with you, okay? I want to make you happy, Keith.”

Keith settled eventually with a small smile on his face.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Lance smiled and caressed Keith’s face, brushing a thumb across his cheekbone.

“I’m going to kiss you now, is that okay?” Keith asked hesitantly.

“Absolutely disgusting,” Lance muttered as he leaned in. 

Their lips met in a gentle, chaste embrace and fit together as if molded for each other.

And, of course, they lived happily ever after. The author wouldn't have it any other way, as he is also hopelessly in love with a tall, dark-haired man.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all can come and yell at me on [tumblr](https://master-obi-wan-kenboneme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
